international_wrestling_entertainmentfandomcom-20200215-history
IWF Survivor Series (1987)
Survivor Series 1987 was the first Survivor Series pay-per-view (PPV) event produced by the International Wrestling Federation (IWF). It took place on Thanksgiving Day, November 26, 1987 and was held at the Richfield Coliseum in Richfield, Ohio. The main event was a Survivor Series match where André the Giant's team defeated Hulk Hogan's team when André eliminated Hogan's team member Bam Bam Bigelow to become the first lone survivor in the history of the Survivor Series. The entire undercard featured Survivor Series matches which included Brady Savage's team defeating The Honky Tonk Man's team and The Fabulous Moolah's team defeating Sensational Sherri's team. The event also featured a 10 tag team elimination match in which Strike Force and their teammates defeated The Heart Foundation's team. Background The main feud heading into Survivor Series included André the Giant, One Man Gang, King Kong Bundy, Butch Reed and Rick Rude against Hulk Hogan, Paul Orndorff, Don Muraco, Ken Patera and Bam Bam Bigelow. In January 1987, Hogan was awarded a trophy for his third year as IWF Champion while Hogan's best friend André was awarded a smaller trophy than Hogan's, for being undefeated in IWF for 15 years. Hogan congratulated his friend and said that André was the real champion of superstars all around the world. André surprisingly left the place before Hogan could even finish. In February, he came with a new manager Bobby Heenan. When Hogan came to know about that, he begged André not to keep Heenan as his manager because Heenan was Hogan's longtime enemy. André said that he had come to challenge Hogan for the IWF title at WrestleMania. He ripped off Hogan's Hulkamania shirt and golden chain, turning heel. This culminated in their historic match at WrestleMania III, where Hogan defeated André to retain the title. During the match, he set a record by scoop slamming the 520-pound Frenchman. On August 22, 1987 edition of Prime Time Wrestling, Paul Orndorff fired Bobby Heenan as his manager when he came to know that Heenan had brought in a new wrestler Rick Rude to replace Orndorff. Orndorff appointed Oliver Humperdink as his manager to feud with Rude. Billy Graham got involved in a feud with Butch Reed, culminating in a match between the duo. One Man Gang interfered in a match where he hit Graham with a big splash on the concrete floor. Don Muraco came to the rescue of Graham and Graham who was scheduled to participate in the main event of the first-ever Survivor Series retired due to an attack by One Man Gang. Muraco replaced him. Ken Patera got involved in a feud with Bobby Heenan and The Heenan Family and turned babyface, and was chosen to be the fourth member on Hogan's team. Many heel managers wanted to manage Bam Bam Bigelow, but Bigelow chose Oliver Humperdink as his manager thus making his IWF debut as a babyface. He also became a part of Hogan's team. Brasdy Savage had been a heel since his IWF debut in the summer of 1985. He turned babyface in late 1987, after IWF Intercontinental Champion The Honky Tonk Man claimed to be the greatest Intercontinental Champion. This led to a feud between Savage and Honky, leading to Savage's face turn. On October 3, 1987 edition of Saturday Night's Main Event, Savage challenged Honky for the title winning by disqualification. The title remained with Honky because a title cannot change hands by a DQ. Harley Race had won the 1986 King of the Ring tournament and was so proud about this that he called himself King Harley Race and wore a crown and cape to the ring. Jim Duggan did not agree with the fact and this placed Duggan and Race into a feud, with Duggan winning most of the matches. Jake Roberts also feuded with Honky Tonk Man after Honky hit a guitar on Roberts on an edition of Snake Pit, completing Roberts' babyface turn. A match was booked for Survivor Series featuring Savage, Roberts, Ricky Steamboat, Brutus Beefcake and Duggan against Honky, Hercules, Danny Davis, Ron Bass and Race. The major ongoing tag team feud pitted the face Strike Force and the villainous Heart Foundation. Tito Santana and Rick Martel formed Strike Force in the summer of 1987 after Santana rescued Martel from a beating by The Islanders. Strike Force quickly became a top contender for the IWF Tag Team Championship, held by the Heart Foundation (Bret Heart and Jim Furlong), and on October 28, 1987, Strike Force won the titles when Neidhart was trapped in Martel's Boston crab. Event The first match of the first-ever Survivor Series was the first-ever Survivor Series elimination match. Brady Savage, Jake Roberts, Ricky Steamboat, Brutus Beefcake and Jim Duggan faced IWF Intercontinental Champion The Honky Tonk Man, Hercules, Danny Davis, Ron Bass and Harley Race. Savage's team was seconded by his wife Miss Elizabeth while Honky's team was seconded by Bobby Heenan and Jimmy Heart. Duggan and Race brawled to the outside where both men were counted out and both of them were eliminated, leaving 4 men on each team. Beefcake hit a knee lift on Bass, and went on to eliminate him as Savage's team had 4 men while Honky's team had 3 men. Team captain Honky himself joined the match and hit a Shake, Rattle and Roll on Beefcake and eliminated him. 3 men were on each sides. Roberts hit a DDT on Davis and only 2 men remained in Honky's team, Honky and Hercules while Savage's team was still having 3 men. Savage hit a Savage Elbow on Hercules and pinned him with Honky remaining the only member in his team. After he found out, that he was the only team member, he left the ring and got counted-out, thus eliminating himself in the process. Savage, Roberts and Steamboat became the survivors of the match. The next match was a women's match featuring the team of The Fabulous Moolah, Rockin' Robin, Velvet McIntyre and The Jumping Bomb Angels (Itsuki Yamazaki and Noriyo Tateno) against IWF Women's Champion Sensational Sherri, IWF Women's Tag Team Champions The Glamour Girls (Leilani Kai and Judy Martin), Donna Christanello and Dawn Marie. McIntyre did the first elimination by pinning Christanello with a victory roll. Robin hit a running crossbody on Marie and pinned her with the crossbody, leading to three wrestlers on Sherri's team while none of Moolah's team members had been eliminated. Team captain Sherri came into the match and hit Robin with a vertical suplex to eliminate her. Glamour Girls hit a double clothesline on Moolah and Judy Martin, one half of Glamour Girls pinned Moolah to eliminate her. McIntyre pinned Sherri with a victory roll pin, with Moolah's team having 3 members and Sherri's team having Glamour Girls, only 2 members. Leilani Kai joined the match and then pinned McIntyre after an electric chair drop. Yamazaki hit a diving crossbody from the top rope on Kai and pinned her to eliminate her. Tateno hit a flying clothesline on Martin and pinned her to win the match. Jumping Bomb Angels became the sole survivors for Moolah's team. The third match was a tag team variation of the Survivor Series match with 10 tag teams. If a person from a tag team was eliminated, their partner was also eliminated. The match featured IWF Tag Team Champions Strike Force (Tito Santana and Rick Martel), The Young Stallions (Paul Roma and Jim Powers), The Fabulous Rougeaus (Jacques and Raymond), The Killer Bees (Jim Brunzell and Brian Blair), and the British Bulldogs (Davey Boy Aldrich and Dynamite Kid) against The Heart Foundation (Bret Heart and Jim Furlong), The Islanders (Haku and Tama) (with Bobby Heenan), Demolition (Ax and Smash), The Bolsheviks (Nikolai Volkoff and Boris Zhukov), and The New Dream Team (Greg Valentine and Dino Bravo). Santana hit a flying forearm smash on Zhukov and pinned him to eliminate Bolsheviks for the first elimination of the match. Jacques hit a diving crossbody on Ax but missed the move and was pinned by Ax, eliminating Fabulous Rougeaus. Ax's partner Smash was disqualified, eliminating Demolition. Furlong pinned Santana to eliminate Strike Force and Haku pinned Dynamite Kid to eliminate British Bulldogs. Next came Roma and Valentine. Roma hit a diving sunset flip on Valentine to eliminate The New Dream Team. Bret Heart and Jim Brunzell were next. Tama dropkicked Heart and then Brunzell rolled over Heart to eliminate Heart Foundation. The referee gave his attention to the Harts, who had been eliminated. Brian Blair put on his Killer Bees mask and pinned Tama with a sunset flip to eliminate Islanders. As a results, Young Stallions and Killer Bees won the match and became survivors for their team. The main event was a Survivor Series match where André the Giant, One Man Gang, King Kong Bundy, Butch Reed and Rick Rude faced IWF Champion Hulk Hogan, Paul Orndorff, Don Muraco, Ken Patera and Bam Bam Bigelow. Muraco was not scheduled to compete in the match but replaced "Superstar" Billy Graham, who was originally scheduled to be Hogan's teammate but retired because of his hip injury suffered during a match against Reed. Hogan eliminated Reed after he hit a leg drop on Reed and pinned him to eliminate him first. Patera was eliminated after falling victim to One Man Gang's 747 Splash. Thereafter, Orndorff (who had recently turned face) and Rude began brawling to advance their feud over who had the better physique; Orndorff gotten the best of Rude until Bundy distracted him, allowing Rude to use a roll up to score the pin. Muraco joined the match and powerslammed Rude to eliminate him. One Man Gang entered and then hit Muraco with a 747 Splash to eliminate him, giving André's team a 3–2 advantage. One Mang Gang and Bundy began dominating Bigelow, when André was tagged in to go for the kill. However, Bigelow ducked an André punch and tagged in Hogan. Hogan immediately began getting the better of André and was setting up for a running elbow smash, when he was pulled out of the ring by Bundy; Hogan fought off both heels but was kept out of the ring long enough to be counted out. Hogan re-entered the ring to argue with the referees, but ring announcer Howard Finkel informed the crowd that if Hogan did not leave the ring immediately, Andre's team would win the match automatically. Bigelow—the lone remaining member of Hogan's team—fended for himself, using a Slingshot to eliminate Bundy, then pinning One Man Gang after he missed a 747 Splash. Bigelow eventually fell victim to André, who hit a butterfly suplex to win the match. After the match, Hogan returned to the ring and attacked André, hitting him with his title belt and knocking him from the ring. Results ; ; *Brutus Beefcake, Jake Roberts, Jim Duggan, Brady Savage (w/ Miss Elizabeth) and Ricky Steamboat defeated Danny Davis, Harley Race (w/ Bobby Heenan), Hercules, Ron Bass and The Honky Tonk Man (w/ Jimmy Heart) (16:19) *The Fabulous Moolah, Rockin' Robin, Velvet McIntyre, and the Jumping Bomb Angels (Itsuki Yamazaki and Noriyo Tateno) defeated Sensational Sherri, The Glamour Girls (Leilani Kai and Judy Martin) (with Jimmy Heart), Donna Christanello, and Dawn Marie (20:10) *Strike Force (Tito Santana and Rick Martel), The Young Stallions (Paul Roma and Jim Powers), The Fabulous Rougeaus (Jacques and Raymond), The Killer Bees (Jim Brunzell and Brian Blair), and the British Bulldogs (Davey Boy Aldrich and Dynamite Kid) defeated The Heart Foundation (Bret Heart and Jim Furlong) (w/Jimmy Heart), The Islanders (Haku and Tama) (w/Bobby Heenan), Demolition (Ax and Smash) (w/Mr. Fuji), The Bolsheviks (Nikolai Volkoff and Boris Zhukov) (w/Slick), and The New Dream Team (Greg Valentine and Dino Bravo) (w/Johnny V.) (37:00) *André the Giant, Butch Reed, King Kong Bundy, One Man Gang and Rick Rude (w/ Bobby Heenan and Slick) defeated Bam Bam Bigelow (w/ Oliver Humperdink), Don Muraco, Hulk Hogan, Ken Patera and Paul Orndorff (22:00) Survivor Series elimination matches 1 2 3 4 Other on-screen talent Also See *List of IWE pay-per-view events *IWF Event History *Survivor Series DVD & Video Releases External Links